Somewhere we can be alone
by White Spins
Summary: Dopo che i genitori di Greer hanno imposto alle ragazze di non vedersi più, Brenna e Greer decidono comunque di continuare a frequentarsi, seppur di nascosto.


"Per oggi abbiamo concluso. Ci vediamo domani alla solita ora. Grazie a tutti per essere venuti."

Tutti i ragazzi presenti nella stanza si alzarono, e, salutando la presidentessa del club, uscirono, chiacchierando tra di loro.

Tuttavia Greer non era rimasta da sola. Alzando lo sguardo, si accorse della persona in piedi di fianco a lei.

"Possiamo parlare?"

Sospirando, Greer si alzò, raccogliendo i documenti sul tavolo e sistemandoli dentro la sua borsa.

"Non ho molto tempo, Brenna. Devo andare subito a casa."

"Non ci vorrà molto. Voglio solo…non lo so, voglio solo sapere come stiamo."

Greer la guardò confusa, "Come stiamo?"

"Cioè… stiamo insieme? Mi hai lasciata? Stai per lasciarmi? E' un po' difficile capire, visto che non ti sento da tre giorni."

"Brenna…" iniziò a dire Greer abbassando la testa, "Hai visto anche tu come sono i miei genitori. Mi dispiace per come mi sono comportata l'altra volta. Avrei dovuto dire qualcosa, ma…"

"Ma cosa? Greer, non m'importa cosa dicono o pensano di me. Mi preoccupo per te" ammise Brenna, prendendo la mano dell'altra ragazza, "Sei così forte, una delle persone più forti che conosca. Ma non hai battuto ciglio quando hanno detto che non possiamo più vederci."

Greer alzò la testa di scatto, "Cosa dovevo fare? Ti stavo proteggendo, Bren."

"Proteggendo?"

"Ho dovuto fare un accordo con loro. Mi hanno praticamente ordinato di lasciarti, altrimenti avrebbero lasciato che la preside ti sospendesse per dieci giorni. Non potevo permetterlo, capisci? Ma non…non voglio lasciarti. Ma non so neanche come scrollarmi i miei di dosso. Mia madre in particolare mi sta col fiato sul collo, quando c'è, perlomeno."

Brenna la guardò per diversi secondi senza dire nulla. L'espressione sul volto di Greer in quel momento le era familiare.

Rammaricata. Triste.

Esattamente come quel giorno.

Brenna allora non poteva fare nulla, poteva solo restare a guardare. Ma ora, ora poteva fare qualcosa per l'altra ragazza.

Così la baciò. La baciò per rassicurarla, la baciò perché lo voleva, perché era una cosa così semplice che non voleva smettere di fare solo perché due persone volevano proibire la loro relazione.

Brenna non voleva accettare che qualcun altro comandasse la sua vita. O quella di Greer.

Si staccò, le sue mani che carezzavano il viso dell'altra ragazza.

"Neanch'io voglio lasciarti" disse abbracciandola, mentre una lacrima scese sul suo volto.

* * *

Greer stava per addormentarsi, quando le sembrò di sentire dei rumori provenire da fuori.

Aprì gli occhi e si alzò dal letto, confusa. Sentì di nuovo un rumore, e avvicinandosi alla finestra, vide un sassolino colpirla.

La aprì senza pensarci due volte, cercando nel buio la persona responsabile.

Non rimase sorpresa quando il suo sguardo cadde su Brenna, la quale stava sorridendo maliziosamente.

Greer si appoggiò al balcone, un'espressione divertita sul suo volto.

"Oh Romeo Romeo, perché sei tu Romeo?!"

"Scommetto che conosci solo questa frase, Giulietta" scherzò Brenna, avvicinandosi finché non si ritrovò più vicina all'enorme casa.

"Mettimi alla prova allora."

"D'accordo."

Brenna apparve pensierosa per un attimo, poi si illuminò.

"Io giuro il mio amore sulla luna."

"Non giurare sulla luna, questa incostante che muta di faccia ogni mese, nel suo rotondo andare!"

Risero entrambe per un momento.

"Ok, questa era fac-"

"Che cosa c'è in un nome? Ciò che noi chiamiamo con il nome di rosa, anche se lo chiamassimo con un altro nome, serberebbe pur sempre lo stesso dolce profumo."

"Ok…"

"Chi sei tu che difeso dalla notte entri nel mio chiuso pensiero?"

"…"

Greer scoppiò a ridere, notando lo sguardo stupito di Brenna.

"Ok, la smetto. Anche se potrei continuare per ore…"

"No!" la interruppe Brenna, ridendo "Ti prego, no."

"Che ci fai qui comunque? E' un po' tardi, domani c'è scuola."

"Non riuscivo a dormire, tutto qui."

"Tutto qui?"

"Ok, no…a dire il vero, morivo dalla voglia di vederti" ammise Brenna con lo sguardo rivolto verso il basso.

"Brenna…"

"Sì lo so, lo so che è un po' strano e inquietante piombare qui all'improvviso, ma…"

"Morivo anch'io dalla voglia di vederti" disse Greer interrompendola.

Brenna le sorrise, rasserenata.

"Sono contenta di sapere che non sono l'unica disperata allora."

Greer sospirò, "No. Non sei per niente l'unica disperata."

Sbuffando, Brenna iniziò a camminare avanti e indietro, sentendosi nervosa.

"Vorrei solo poter fare qualcosa. Vorrei poter far cambiare idea ai tuoi genitori…"

"La vedo dura. Fidati quando ti dico che sono molto testardi."

"Ma non è giusto. Non possono proibirci di vederci definitivamente, no?"

Greer non rispose, non riuscendo nemmeno a guardare Brenna.

"Greer…"

"Dovremo solo stare attente. I miei sono furbi, sono capaci anche di farmi spiare da qualche agente investigativo."

Brenna sgranò gli occhi, turbata.

"Ok, forse sto esagerando. Sempre meglio comunque rimanere all'erta."

In quel momento, Greer sentì bussare alla porta.

"Greer? Che ci fai ancora sveglia?" chiese Pamela da dietro la porta.

"N-niente mamma, sto andando a dormire proprio ora!"

"Mi è sembrato di sentirti parlare con qualcuno."

"Stavo studiando…ad alta voce. Ora però vado a dormire, non preoccuparti" replicò la ragazza avvicinandosi alla porta.

Dopo pochi secondi di silenzio, Pamela rispose, "Ok. Buonanotte, tesoro."

"Buonanotte, mamma."

Quando sentì il rumore di passi che si faceva sempre più distante, Greer tornò al balcone.

"Scusa, era mia madre. Meglio che vada a dormire ora. Cosa che dovresti fare anche tu."

"Ok, Giulietta. Ci vediamo domani."

Greer sorrise, "A domani."

"Buonanotte."

"Buona notte, buona notte! Lasciarti è dolore così dolce che direi buona notte fino a giorno."

"Mio Dio, ho creato un mostro."

* * *

"Dio, quanto mi era mancato questo."

"A chi lo dici."

Brenna e Greer erano sdraiate sul letto di Brenna. Mentre Greer la teneva abbracciata a sé, Brenna giocherellava distrattamente con un filo del maglione di Greer, la sua testa appoggiata sul petto della ragazza.

Il silenzio presente in quel momento non era pesante, non le faceva sentire a disagio.

Anzi, dopo tutto il caos di quei giorni, era più che necessario per entrambe.

Finalmente si sentivano rilassate.

"Ragazze, la porta deve restare aperta!" disse Sara fuori dalla porta.

Brenna sospirò, alzando gli occhi al cielo, e a malincuore si alzò dal letto, aprendo la porta.

Trovandosi davanti sua madre, finse un sorriso.

"Contenta ora?"

"Molto" rispose Sara, entrando nella stanza, "Greer, vorresti una tazza di tè?"

"E a me non chiedi se la voglio o no?"

"Vorresti una tazza di tè, Brenna?"

"No, grazie."

"Ecco" disse Sara scuotendo la testa, riportando la sua attenzione verso l'altra ragazza, "Greer?"

"No, grazie, signora Carver."

"Oh, per favore. Chiamami Sara. Non è la prima volta che te lo dico, no?"

"Ok…Sara."

Sorridendo, Sara uscì dalla camera di Brenna.

"Adoro tua madre, te l'ho mai detto?"

"Forse troppe volte. Sono un po' gelosa" scherzò Brenna sedendosi sul letto.

Greer rise, appoggiando la testa su una mano, voltandosi verso la sua ragazza.

"Sarà pure una bella donna, ma sappi che il mio cuore è già occupato."

"Ah, sì? E chi è la fortunata?"

Avvicinandosi finché non si ritrovò con le labbra vicinissime alle sue, Greer sussurrò, "Tu…a nonna."

"Dio mio, Greer, fai schifo!" disse ridendo Brenna, dando una piccola spinta alla spalla della ragazza.

"Cosa posso dire, la differenza d'età mi eccita."

"Ti prego, basta."

"Ok, la smetto."

"Grazie."

Sistemandosi nella stessa posizione di prima, entrambe non dissero più niente per diversi minuti. Brenna stava ascoltando il cuore di Greer battere, e il suono la faceva sentire tranquilla, in pace.

Greer stava passando una mano tra i capelli lisci di Brenna, mentre l'altra accarezzava il suo braccio.

Alzando la testa un attimo, Brenna notò come Greer sembrasse pensierosa in quel momento.

"A cosa stai pensando?"

"Niente."

"Greer…"

"Ok. Premetto che è una sciocchezza. E sinceramente non so neanche se sarà possibile, considerando le circostanze e…" blaterò la ragazza, prima di fermarsi dopo aver visto l'espressione divertita sul volto di Brenna, "Che c'è?"

"Sei nervosa."

"No che non lo sono."

"Lo sei eccome."

Greer sbuffò, "Va beh. Volevo solo chiederti se ti andrebbe di andare via con me in un posto, un giorno."

"Via dove?"

"E' una sorpresa."

Brenna stava per rispondere, quando venne interrotta.

"Dov'è mia figlia? So che è qui."

"Cerchi di calmarsi. Alzare la voce non serve a niente."

"Si risparmi le chiacchiere da psicologa per i suoi pazienti. Mi dica solo dov'è mia figlia."

Brenna e Greer si guardarono, quest'ultima evidentemente terrorizzata. Si alzarono di fretta dal letto, sentendo qualcuno salire le scale.

Si ritrovarono davanti una Pamela furiosa, e rimasero impietrite.

"Mamma…"

"Andiamocene subito a casa, Greer" disse la donna prendendo Greer per un braccio.

"Ehi! Non può semplicemente venire qui e trattare Greer in questo modo!" esclamò Brenna, indignata.

Pamela si voltò verso di lei, guardandola dalla testa ai piedi con disgusto.

"Tu…sta' lontana da mia figlia. La stai avvelenando con la tua inciviltà" disse, scendendo le scale, strattonando Greer.

"La mia inciviltà?"

"Brenna, che sta succedendo?" chiese preoccupata Sara.

"D'altronde, con una madre come lei, non mi meraviglio che tu sia così."

Prima che Sara potesse aprire bocca, Brenna sbottò, seguendo Pamela e Greer fino alla porta.

"Come osa offendere mia madre? Come osa trattare sua figlia così male? Non m'interessa se offende me, se mi giudica…ma non vuole minimamente bene a Greer?"

Voltandosi di scatto verso la ragazza, la donna rimase con una mano sulla maniglia della porta.

"Certo che le voglio bene. Ed è proprio per questo che voglio che stia lontana da te, teppista."

Così dicendo, aprì la porta violentemente, trascinando Greer con sé, che parve mortificata.

E Brenna poté solo stare a guardare la stessa scena ripetersi. Anche stavolta senza poter fare niente.

* * *

Una settimana era passata da quel giorno. Brenna e Greer riuscivano a vedersi solo a scuola, ma quei pochi minuti non erano comunque sufficienti per nessuna delle due.

Greer era in punizione, con sua madre che la controllava più che mai. Le era permesso di uscire solo per andare a scuola, e ovviamente la cosa non le andava giù.

Ma Greer non aveva la minima intenzione di lasciare Brenna.

Pamela chiaramente non era per niente contenta della testardaggine della figlia. Si trovò poi costretta a partire per un viaggio di lavoro all'improvviso, dovendo quindi lasciare Greer da sola.

La ragazza sentiva che finalmente poteva tirare un sospiro di sollievo.

Stava ascoltando annoiata il suo insegnante di francese spiegare, quando sentì il cellulare vibrare.

Lo tirò con discrezione fuori dalla borsa, sbloccando lo schermo e leggendo il messaggio che aveva appena ricevuto.

_Possiamo vederci nel bagno vicino all'aula di matematica? _diceva il messaggio, inviato da Brenna.

Senza pensarci due volte, Greer alzò la mano, attirando così l'attenzione dell'insegnante.

"Sì, Greer?"

"Posso andare in bagno, per favore?"

"Certo. Ecco qui il permesso" rispose l'insegnante porgendo il pezzo di carta alla ragazza.

Una volta uscita, si incamminò verso il bagno. Entrò e si trovò davanti Brenna, con le spalle rivolte verso di lei.

"Ehi."

"Ehi" replicò Brenna voltandosi.

Nessuna delle due disse niente per qualche secondo, poi Brenna si schiarì la gola.

"Come stai?"

Greer sospirò, "Potrei stare meglio."

"Già…"

Calò un silenzio imbarazzante. Entrambe si guardavano intorno, senza riuscire a guardarsi negli occhi.

"Mi dispiace…" iniziò a dire Brenna.

"Per cosa?"

"Sento…come se fosse tutta colpa mia. Tua madre ti sta rendendo la vita un inferno, e questo non sarebbe successo se non fosse stato per me. Se non avessi cercato Natalie in Florida."

"Brenna, non è colpa tua…"

"Ma lo è alla fine, no?" la interruppe la ragazza, incrociando le braccia, "Odio il fatto che non posso vederti quando voglio. Odio il modo in cui ti trattano, come ti ricattano emotivamente. Odio sentirmi così impotente."

"Brenna…"

"Non voglio che tu debba continuare a vivere così, non a causa mia, ok?"

Avvicinandosi, Greer mise le mani dolcemente sulle guance di Brenna, facendola guardare così negli occhi.

"Brenna, i miei genitori potrebbero anche mandarmi dall'altra parte del mondo, e io troverei comunque un modo per stare insieme a te. Non rimpiango quello che è successo in Florida, nemmeno la parte in cui sono stata drogata. Lo rifarei comunque altre mille volte. Non perdere la speranza, perché io non ne sto perdendo neanche un briciolo, anzi" disse, baciando la ragazza sulla fronte, per poi abbracciarla, "Si risolverà tutto prima o poi, non preoccuparti."

"E' solo che mi manchi" mormorò Brenna sulla spalla di Greer.

"Credimi, anche tu mi manchi. Vorrei solo che le cose fossero più facili, vorrei solo trovare una soluzione…"

"Anch'io…"

Sospirando, Greer si staccò da Brenna, i suoi occhi lucidi.

"Se non ce la fai più, se pensi che tutto questo sia insostenibile per te, ti prego, dimmelo. Non voglio trascinarti in fondo con me."

"Greer…"

"Se non fossi così egoista ti lascerei andare. Ma non voglio. Non posso. Mi dispiace, davvero…"

"No, non dispiacerti" la interruppe Brenna, scuotendo la testa, "Perché se credi di essere egoista, allora lo sono anch'io. Più di te. Non potrei sopportare l'idea di non stare più con te. E' troppo tardi per tornare indietro."

"Allora pensiamo solo ad andare avanti."

Così dicendo, Greer baciò Brenna. Prima con dolcezza, poi con disperazione. Emozione che entrambe sentirono chiaramente l'una sulle labbra dell'altra, dove le lacrime scendevano.

* * *

_Portati qualcosa da vestire. Dieci minuti e passo a prenderti._

Questo era il vago messaggio che Brenna aveva ricevuto da Greer.

Dopo aver messo subito in uno zaino un cambio di vestiti, si sedette sul letto, rileggendo il messaggio più volte.

Di solito Greer non era così misteriosa, pensò.

Ma doveva ammettere che era molto curiosa di sapere cos'aveva in mente la sua ragazza.

Sentendosi impaziente, si alzò e prese la borsa, uscendo da camera sua.

Decise di lasciare un biglietto a sua madre, nel timore che si sarebbe preoccupata vedendo che non c'era. Dando un'ultima occhiata alla casa, uscì, incrociando subito le braccia per il freddo.

Ma fortunatamente, Greer arrivò dopo pochi minuti.

Brenna camminò fino a raggiungere lo sportello, aprendolo ed entrando in fretta.

"Dove andiamo?" chiese allacciando la cintura.

"E' una sorpresa. Lo scoprirai quando arriveremo a destinazione" rispose Greer con un sorrisetto complice, dando un breve bacio all'altra ragazza.

Più curiosa che mai, Brenna non disse nulla, sorridendo mentre Greer ripartì.

* * *

Era passata da poco la mezzanotte quando le ragazze arrivarono nel luogo misterioso scelto da Greer.

Nel buio, Brenna riuscì a scorgere quello che sembrava un cottage e un laghetto nelle vicinanze.

"Eccoci qui" disse Greer spegnendo il motore, slacciando quindi la cintura.

Scesero dalla macchina, Greer facendo cenno a Brenna di seguirla, con una torcia in mano.

Tirò fuori dalla borsa una chiave, aprendo la porta.

"Aspetta un attimo, attacco subito la corrente."

"Certo."

Dopo qualche secondo, la luce illuminò la stanza. Brenna osservò subito il modo pulito in cui era tenuto il posto, gli arredi semplici ma allo stesso tempo eleganti. Non era grande, ma era molto accogliente. Brenna si sentì immediatamente a suo agio.

"Benvenuta in una delle tante proprietà della famiglia Danville" disse Greer interrompendo i suoi pensieri, dirigendosi verso il camino, "Accomodati pure, fa' come se fossi a casa tua. Intanto io accendo il fuoco…o almeno ci provo."

Brenna sorrise, sedendosi sul divano e appoggiando la borsa per terra.

"Basta che non dai fuoco alla casa, o a te stessa" scherzò, guardando l'altra ragazza prendere della legna in mano.

"Sì, scherzaci pure. Intanto però tieni un estintore a portata di mano, non si sa mai."

"Ma dai, seriamente, cosa ci vuole ad accendere un fuoco? Guarda, se vuoi posso darti dei fiammiferi" disse tirandone fuori dalla borsa un pacchetto, mostrando un sorrisetto compiaciuto.

"Non voglio neanche chiederti perché tieni dei fiammiferi nella tua borsa. Sul serio, non voglio saperlo."

"Ok, come vuoi."

"Ma una cosa puoi farla, se non ti scoccia" disse Greer, voltandosi verso la sua ragazza.

"Affatto. Dimmi pure."

"Potresti preparare della cioccolata calda? Può aiutare a riscaldarci più in fretta."

"Certo" rispose Brenna, alzandosi dal divano, mormorando, "Anche se io avrei in mente altri modi per riscaldarci."

"Che hai detto?"

"Niente, niente."

* * *

"Non hai paura che i tuoi genitori scoprano che siamo qui?"

"Per niente. Sono entrambi via per lavoro, come sempre. Non possono controllare ogni mia singola mossa."

Sedute sul tappeto contro il divano davanti al camino, entrambe le ragazze si sentivano rilassate, per la prima volta dopo giorni d'inferno.

Bevendo un sorso della sua cioccolata calda, Brenna osservò Greer.

Quella sera era stupenda più che mai. Brenna non sapeva dire se era per l'atmosfera in quella stanza, se era per il colore del fuoco che illuminava il suo volto. La trovava semplicemente bellissima.

"Che c'è?" chiese con timidezza Greer, sentendo lo sguardo di Brenna su di sé.

"Niente, solo…grazie, davvero."

"Di cosa?"

"Di avermi portata qui. Di avermi concesso di conoscere altre cose su di te."

Greer sorrise, appoggiando la tazza al tavolino più vicino.

"Volevo solo fare qualcosa per te. Ci tenevo veramente, era il minimo."

Avvicinandosi alla ragazza, Brenna la baciò, cercando di farle capire quanto le fosse davvero riconoscente.

Senza staccarsi, Greer prese dalle sue mani la tazza, poggiandola distrattamente per terra.

Baciandola dolcemente, accarezzò i suoi capelli con una mano, mentre l'altra si posò su un fianco. Si staccò, accarezzando con le sue labbra la sua guancia sinistra, scendendo fino al collo. Inizialmente delicati, i baci diventarono più passionali a ogni secondo che passava, le labbra di Greer apparentemente insaziabili.

Le mani di Brenna tremavano quando si posarono sulle spalle di Greer, stringendole delicatamente.

Greer si staccò, apparentemente preoccupata.

"Hai freddo? Aspetta, prendo una coperta" disse prima di alzarsi, lasciando Brenna confusa.

Tornò dopo pochi istanti, con una coperta in mano e un pacchetto regalo sopra di essa.

"E quello che cos'è?" chiese Brenna indicando l'oggetto.

"Questo…" iniziò a dire Greer, avvicinandosi all'altra ragazza con un sorriso, "E' un regalo per te."

"Ma non è il mio compleanno, lo sai, vero?"

Greer rise, allungando il pacchetto verso la sua ragazza.

"Lo so. E' solo una cosuccia, niente di che. Avanti, prendilo."

Ringraziandola con un sorriso incerto, Brenna prese il pacchetto, scartandolo.

Rimase a bocca aperta quando aprì la scatola, tirando fuori una collana.

"Lo so, è una sciocchezza, ma ci tenevo a prendertela. Non ho resistito quando l'ho vista."

Osservando la collana, un ciondolo a forma di palla da tennis, con incise le iniziali dei loro nomi, Brenna sentì una strana sensazione allo stomaco. Strana sì, ma bella. Una sensazione che non aveva mai provato con nessuno, se non con Greer.

Sempre stupita, alzò lo sguardo, incontrando quello insicuro dell'altra ragazza.

"Se…se non ti piace posso sempre darlo indietro, o magari posso provare a cambiarlo e prenderti qualcos'altro, anche se non penso che sarà facile, considerando che è personalizzata, ma…"

"Greer! E' bellissima. E'…" Brenna sospirò, guardando la collana, notando che c'erano altre incisioni dietro. La data in cui era iniziata ufficialmente la loro relazione.

"Perfetta."

Greer sospirò, evidentemente sollevata.

"Sono felice che ti piaccia. Non potevo non regalartela" disse sedendosi di nuovo accanto a Brenna.

"Mi aiuti a metterla?"

"Certo."

Prendendo l'oggetto dalle sue mani, Greer spostò i capelli di Brenna, scoprendo la sua nuca.

Agganciata la collana, lasciò un piccolo bacio dietro l'orecchio della ragazza, appoggiando il mento sulla sua spalla, abbracciandola teneramente da dietro.

Brenna prese la collana tra due dita, guardandola con un sorriso felice.

"La adoro, Greer, davvero. Ma io non ho niente da darti" sospirò accarezzando le mani di Greer, che scosse la testa.

"Non mi devi niente, Bren. Fidati quando ti dico che poter stare con te è il più bel regalo che abbia mai ricevuto."

Sorridendo timidamente, Brenna si voltò abbastanza per baciarla.

"Sarebbe tutto perfetto se non fosse…" iniziò a dire, prima di essere interrotta da Greer.

"Per i miei, lo so."

"Vorrei solo che mi accettassero, tutto qui. Ho fatto un grosso errore in cui ti ho coinvolta, ma non capisco perché me lo fanno pesare così tanto. Non capisco perché devi rimetterci tu, soprattutto."

"Brenna, hai visto come sono fatti. Non puoi continuare a rimuginarci su, non servirà a niente."

"Lo so, ma…dico solo, potrei anche provare a cambiare, se necessario. Sono solo…" sbuffò Brenna, cercando di trattenere le lacrime, "Sono stanca di essere vista come quella che non sono. Come una specie di delinquente. Voglio essere vista come Brenna, la persona che più di ogni altra cosa vuole rendere felice la loro figlia."

"Brenna…" mormorò Greer, spostandosi fino a ritrovarsi davanti all'altra ragazza. Poggiando una mano sulla sua guancia, attirò la sua attenzione.

"Non devi cambiare per compiacere un'altra persona. Figuriamoci per i miei genitori. La ragazza che conosco io è forte, compassionevole e tutto ciò che chiunque vorrebbe essere. A volte un po' competitiva e scaltra, ma sono lati del tuo carattere che amo tanto quanto gli altri. Amo ogni cosa di te, Brenna."

Incredula, Brenna non disse nulla, guardando la ragazza di fronte a lei a bocca aperta.

Greer sorrise timidamente.

"Ti amo. E sapevo che mi sarei innamorata di te quel giorno in cui abbiamo visto 'Bella in rosa' insieme. Lo sentivo e basta. E ho voluto rischiare, pur avendo paura che non sarebbe andata come speravo. Sapevo che ne saresti valsa la pena."

Osservò Brenna, cercando di capire la sua espressione. Ma non fece in tempo, poiché si ritrovò con le labbra della ragazza sulle sue.

Sentì le sue mani passare tra i suoi capelli, accarezzando poi le sue guance, mentre la sua lingua cercava quella di Greer, e il bacio diventava sempre più ardente ad ogni secondo.

Staccandosi per prima, Brenna sorrise, il suo respiro più veloce.

"Ti amo anch'io, Greer" disse prima di riprendere a baciare la ragazza, la quale, con una mano sulla spalla, fece cenno a Brenna di sdraiarsi, mettendosi quindi sopra di lei.

Si baciarono come se avessero tutto il tempo del mondo, le mani di Greer che scendevano fino a toccare la pelle sotto la maglietta della sua ragazza.

Interrompendo momentaneamente il bacio, i suoi occhi rimasero fissi su quelli di Brenna mentre le tolse la maglietta.

Guardando la ragazza sotto di lei, sorrise, accarezzando con insicurezza ogni centimetro della sua pelle, fermando le mani sui suoi jeans.

"Ti amo così tanto. Credo che non mi stancherò mai di dirlo."

"E io non mi stancherò mai di sentirmelo dire" replicò Brenna, baciando brevemente Greer, prima di iniziare a sbottonare la sua camicia.

* * *

La luce che filtrava dalla finestra svegliò Brenna. Aprì gli occhi, inizialmente sentendosi spaesata.

Poi ricordò la notte scorsa, e un sorriso nacque sul suo volto assonnato.

Si stiracchiò, sbadigliando, accorgendosi del braccio attorno al suo corpo.

Sospirò felice, sentendo il respiro caldo di Greer da dietro.

Voltandosi, vide la ragazza ancora addormentata, con la bocca mezza aperta, sbavare leggermente.

Una risatina scappò dalla bocca di Brenna. Si mise immediatamente una mano davanti alla bocca, ma notò comunque che l'altra ragazza si stava svegliando.

"Che?" mormorò Greer, i suoi occhi ancora chiusi.

"Niente, niente. Solo che non pensavo che fossi una tale sbavona" rispose Brenna, ridacchiando.

Improvvisamente, Greer aprì gli occhi, un'espressione inorridita sul suo volto.

Si asciugò subito l'angolo della bocca con una mano, imbarazzata.

"Non hai visto nulla, ok?"

"Certo, certo."

"Anche perché io non ho detto nulla del fatto che russi in un modo pauroso."

Brenna sgranò gli occhi, sedendosi e coprendosi con la coperta.

"Io non russo!"

"Oh, eccome se russi, Bren" replicò l'altra ragazza ridendo, appoggiando la testa su una mano, "Ma non preoccuparti. Rimani comunque adorabile ai miei occhi."

Dando un piccolo bacio alla ragazza, Greer si alzò, prendendo la coperta con sé.

"Ehi! Dove vai con quella coperta?" chiese Brenna coprendosi disperatamente con le mani.

"Preparo la colazione. Non so te, ma io ho una fame da lupi" disse Greer, squadrando senza vergogna la sua ragazza, i suoi occhi improvvisamente pieni di desiderio, "Qualcuno stanotte mi ha distrutta nel migliore dei modi."

Facendole l'occhiolino, andò verso la cucina, tirando fuori gli ingredienti per fare i pancakes.

Nel frattempo, Brenna si vestì, decidendo di indossare la camicia di Greer, con la scusa che era l'indumento più vicino. Abbottonandola, si avvicinò alla ragazza, che stava finendo di mescolare gli ingredienti.

"Li vuoi in qualche forma in particolare? Un animale, magari?"

"No, grazie" rispose Brenna ridendo, scuotendo la testa, "C'è una cosa che non sai fare?"

Greer sembrò pensierosa per un attimo, versando il contenuto della scodella che aveva in mano nella padella.

"Ah, una cosa c'è. Non so cantare."

Brenna la guardò, per niente colpita.

"Ok, pensavo a qualcosa di più pratico, diciamo, ma lasciamo stare."

Con la scusa di sbirciare, la ragazza abbracciò Greer da dietro, appoggiando la testa sulla sua spalla.

"Potrei abituarmi a tutto questo, sai" mormorò.

Greer sorrise, girando il pancake con un mestolo.

"A chi lo dici."

Si voltò abbastanza per baciare Brenna, tenendo dolcemente una mano sulla sua guancia.

Si staccò per mettere il pancake su un piatto, versando quindi dell'altro preparato.

"Tieni. Lo sciroppo d'acero è dentro quella credenza, se lo vuoi" disse indicando il mobile di fianco a Brenna, la quale era distratta dal pancake che Greer le aveva appena fatto.

Sorrise, aprendo la credenza.

"Sei proprio una nerd, lo sai, vero?"

"Sì, ormai lo so benissimo. Ma lo sono solo per te."

Dopo aver preso lo sciroppo d'acero, Brenna si sedette, guardando con un sorriso il pancake a forma di cuore.

Pochi minuti dopo Greer si sedette accanto a lei, appoggiando il piatto sul tavolo.

"Bella camicia comunque" disse con un sorrisetto stampato sul suo volto.

"Grazie. E' comoda, sai."

"Oh, lo so eccome."

Risero entrambe, e iniziarono a mangiare.

Quando finirono, Brenna convinse Greer che poteva pulire lei, dopo aver dovuto insistere più volte.

Greer ne approfittò quindi per prendere il cellulare, che era completamente scarico. Confusa, prese il caricabatterie e lo attaccò a una presa, collegandolo al telefono.

Lo accese, rimanendo sorpresa quando vide che aveva dei messaggi non letti.

Ed erano tutti da parte dei suoi genitori.

"No…" mormorò, leggendo il primo messaggio che era arrivato.

_Dove sei? Perché non sei in casa?_

Decise di leggere il secondo, le sue mani che tremavano.

_So che hai passato la notte fuori. Greer, giuro su Dio, se scopro che sei con quella ragazza non la passerai liscia stavolta._

Il terzo era da parte di suo padre.

_Greer, siamo preoccupati. Chiamaci appena possibile._

Greer era sconcertata. Per quale motivo erano entrambi tornati prima?

"Brenna? Puoi venire un attimo qui?" chiese con voce instabile, i suoi occhi sempre fissi sullo schermo del cellulare.

"Che c'è?" replicò la ragazza avvicinandosi, notando subito quanto fosse agitata Greer, posando quindi una mano sul suo braccio, "Ehi, stai bene?"

Greer scosse la testa, stropicciandosi gli occhi con la mano libera.

"I miei…sono tornati prima. Mi stanno aspettando."

"Cavolo…"

"Già."

Aggrottando le sopracciglia, Brenna prese la sua borsa, tirando fuori il suo cellulare.

Mordendosi il labbro inferiore, sbloccò lo schermo, trovando un messaggio da parte di sua madre.

_Brenna, dove siete? I genitori di Greer sono preoccupati, e lo sono anch'io ora. Fammi solo sapere se state bene._

Alzando lo sguardo, incontrò quello terrorizzato di Greer.

"Immagino che questo significhi che dobbiamo andare" disse Brenna, riponendo il cellulare dentro la borsa.

* * *

Arrivarono a casa di Brenna dopo un'oretta. Greer parcheggiò la macchina e spense il motore.

Prese un respiro profondo, voltandosi verso la sua ragazza.

"Ok, sei pronta?"

"No. Ma prima andiamo, meglio è" rispose sinceramente Brenna, appoggiando una mano su quelle tremanti di Greer.

"Dai, andiamo."

Scesero dalla macchina e si incamminarono verso la porta di casa di Brenna. Quest'ultima sospirò, aprendola.

Entrarono, sentendo delle voci nell'altra stanza. Prendendo Greer per mano, Brenna le fece cenno si seguirla, ritrovandosi così faccia a faccia coi loro parenti.

"Brenna…" disse Sara, prima di avvicinarsi e abbracciare sua figlia, sollevata, "Ero così preoccupata per te."

Greer lasciò andare la mano di Brenna, lasciando che ricambiasse l'abbraccio di sua madre.

Spostò lo sguardo sulle altre persone presenti, rispondendo ai sorrisi di Emma e April sorridendo a sua volta.

Ma poi vide il volto furioso di sua madre, la delusione chiara negli occhi di suo padre.

"Mamma, papà…" iniziò a dire, incerta.

"Non dire una parola. Ce ne andiamo subito a casa e parleremo della giusta punizione che meriti. Inizieremo non mandandoti più a quella scuola, d'ora in poi studierai da casa" la interruppe Pamela, avvicinandosi e prendendo Greer per un braccio.

"No, aspetta, lascia che ti spieghi…"

"Cosa vorresti spiegare? Il modo in cui hai disobbedito per l'ennesima volta? Il tuo comportamento irruento? La totale mancanza di disciplina?"

"No…"

"Non ti ho cresciuta così, Greer. Non ti ho educata in questo modo."

Una risata amareggiata scappò dalla bocca di Greer.

"Non mi hai cresciuta affatto. Ho passato maggior parte della mia vita con le tate, che con te e papà."

Sorprendendo tutti, Will compreso, Pamela tirò uno schiaffo a Greer.

"Ehi!" esclamò Brenna, mettendosi tra madre e figlia.

"Tu…c'entri sempre tu" disse con rabbia la donna, "E' colpa tua se mia figlia si sta ribellando in questo modo."

Prima che Brenna potesse risponderle, Greer mise una mano sulla sua spalla, attirando la sua attenzione.

"Ti sbagli, mamma. Non è affatto colpa di Brenna" iniziò a dire la ragazza, scuotendo la testa, i suoi occhi lucidi, "Non ci sono colpe. Perché non ho fatto niente di male. E neanche Brenna. E vorrei solo che capiste, che mi ascoltaste per una volta…"

"Greer…"

"No, papà. Ascoltami. Ascoltatemi entrambi…ho chiesto io a Brenna di andare via. Io le ho proposto di passare la notte fuori, io mi sono offerta di accompagnarla per conoscere la sua sorellastra. Ho insistito, e lei ha ceduto. Tutto quello che ho fatto, l'ho fatto sì per lei, ma di mia spontanea volontà" spiegò Greer, piangendo, "Perché la amo. E lei ama me. Non potete punirmi per una cosa che non posso controllare."

Nessuno disse niente per qualche istante. Brenna guardò con orgoglio Greer, cercando di confortarla accarezzandole la schiena con una mano.

Sara, April ed Emma osservarono le due ragazze, tutte e tre compiaciute. Non avrebbero potuto chiedere di meglio per Brenna.

Pamela, ancora rossa in viso per la rabbia, non disse nulla, guardando le due ragazze.

"Tesoro, andiamo a casa. Lasciamo stare Greer per un po'" disse Will mettendo una mano sulla spalla di sua moglie.

"Ne riparleremo dopo a casa" avvertì Pamela guardando sua figlia. Lanciando un'ultima occhiata a Brenna, se ne andò, seguita da Will.

Dopo aver sentito la porta sbattere, Greer sospirò, cercando forza nell'abbraccio della sua ragazza.

* * *

Brenna guardò l'edificio dall'altra parte della strada, sentendosi intimorita.

Non sentiva Greer da due giorni, non riuscendo nemmeno a vederla a scuola.

Temendo quindi il peggio, Brenna decise di prendere in mano la situazione, ritrovandosi così a fissare il luogo di lavoro di Pamela.

Attraversò la strada, pensando a quello che voleva dire alla donna. Ma non riuscì a pensare a niente, troppo in ansia per l'imminente incontro.

Prese un respiro profondo ed entrò nell'edificio.

Si guardò intorno per pochi secondi, prima che una donna, presumibilmente la segretaria di Pamela, attirò la sua attenzione.

"Salve, posso aiutarla?"

Brenna si avvicinò, sorridendo educatamente, "Salve. Sì, stavo cercando la signora Danville."

"Ha un appuntamento?" chiese la donna squadrandola dalla testa ai piedi.

"No, ma…"

"Allora mi dispiace, ma non posso fare niente per lei. Posso però fissarle un appuntamento..."

"No, volevo solo parlare con lei per pochi minuti. Per favore" la interruppe Brenna.

"Signorina, le ho già detto che deve fissare un appuntamento per vedere la signora..."

"Taylor, ci penso io."

Voltandosi, Brenna si ritrovò davanti Pamela, un'espressione sul suo volto che la ragazza non riusciva a capire.

"Signora Danville…" iniziò a dire Brenna, prima di essere interrotta.

"Seguimi nel mio ufficio" disse Pamela, voltandosi.

Sospirando, Brenna la seguì.

Entrando nell'ufficio, Pamela la fece accomodare, prima di chiudere la porta.

"Dunque, di cosa volevi parlarmi?" domandò sedendosi dietro la sua scrivania.

"Penso che lo sappia già" rispose Brenna schiettamente, sorprendendo per un momento Pamela.

"D'accordo. Allora parla."

La ragazza la guardò per un istante, prima di iniziare a parlare.

"Ok. Volevo iniziare dicendo che mi dispiace per l'altro giorno, per aver fatto preoccupare lei e suo marito così tanto. Mi dispiace davvero" disse, aspettandosi una risposta dalla donna, che però non disse nulla. Quindi proseguì, abbassando la testa, "Da quando ho conosciuto Greer sono cambiate molte cose. Io sono cambiata. E mi creda quando le dico che mi sento migliore."

"Non vedo come questo abbia a che fare con Greer."

"Greer mi ha aiutato a ritrovarmi. Ero persa, mi sono smarrita per due anni, dalla…dalla morte di mio padre" ammise con occhi lucidi e la voce tremante, "E poi sua figlia è entrata nella mia vita. E allora mi sono accorta che non potevo continuare a vivere in quel modo, continuando a portarmi quella negatività addosso che non faceva altro che pesarmi sempre di più. Greer…Greer è semplicemente fantastica, signora Danville. E' la persona più generosa e compassionevole che conosca, il suo cuore è puro e sincero, e l'ultima cosa che voglio è che lei soffra. Non m'importerebbe se a soffrire fossi io, se punisse me invece di sua figlia. Certo, non ritengo giusto punire una persona per qualcosa che non può fermare, ma se questo significasse lasciare libera Greer, senza trattarla come se fosse una prigioniera, allora sono disposta a patire le pene dell'inferno. La amo. Non posso farci niente."

Calò il silenzio. Pamela studiò per diversi secondi la ragazza seduta dall'altra parte della scrivania. Brenna era evidentemente nervosa, toccandosi insistentemente i capelli, guardando in qualsiasi direzione tranne in quella di Pamela.

Non vide quindi il piccolo sorriso presente sul volto della donna.

"Ti credo" disse Pamela, sorprendendo Brenna, che spostò finalmente lo sguardo su di lei, "So che sembro una madre rigida e inflessibile, forse in parte lo sono. Ma tutto quello che faccio, lo faccio per il bene di Greer. Le voglio bene, è mia figlia dopotutto. E so che non lo dimostro nel migliore dei modi, ma è l'unico modo che conosco."

"Signora Danville, io non posso dirle come comportarsi con sua figlia. Non mi azzarderei mai. Ma tutto questo sta solo causando sofferenza a tutti. Greer ha fatto un errore solo a causa mia, perché voleva starmi vicino. Le sue intenzioni erano buone. Così come lo erano le mie."

Pamela si alzò, avvicinandosi a Brenna.

"Cerca di vedere le cose dal mio punto di vista, Brenna. Greer non si è mai messa nei guai, non prima di conoscerti. D'altro canto…" sospirò, incrociando le braccia, "Ho notato anche che è molto più felice ora di quanto lo fosse prima. Non l'ho mai vista sorridere così tanto quanto in questi ultimi mesi."

"E' la cosa che voglio di più, signora Danville" replicò la ragazza alzandosi, "Farla sorridere. Renderla felice. Tutto qui."

Così dicendo, se ne andò, lasciando la donna a pensare alle parole che si erano scambiate.

* * *

Il giorno dopo, Brenna stava camminando verso l'entrata della scuola, quando vide Greer agli scalini parlare con delle compagne di classe.

"Ehi" disse quando si trovò vicina alla ragazza.

"Ehi."

"Scusate, potete lasciarci sole un attimo?" chiese Brenna alle due ragazze, che annuirono e basta, andandosene. Si voltò verso Greer, prendendola per mano, "Come stai?"

"Beh, non male, considerando che i miei genitori mi controllano 24 ore su 24 adesso. E' probabile che abbiano installato delle videocamere di sorveglianza qui a scuola, solo per potermi spiare" disse la ragazza, ridendo amaramente.

"Ne sarebbero capaci, senza dubbio" replicò Brenna intrecciando le loro dita, "Ho solo paura che non riuscirò davvero più a vederti. Se tua madre era seria quando ha detto che vuole ritirarti da scuola, come faremo? Non sopporterei l'idea di non vederti nemmeno qui."

Greer la guardò con occhi tristi, aprendo la bocca per rispondere, ma si fermò, i suoi occhi fissi su un punto dietro Brenna.

"Oh no, pure qui…"

"Che? Che c'è?" chiese confusa Brenna, voltandosi.

Entrambe impietrite, guardarono Pamela camminare verso di loro. Brenna cercò di staccare la sua mano da quella di Greer, ma la ragazza gliela strinse delicatamente, rassicurandola.

"Che ci fai qui, mamma? Vuoi ritirarmi già da scuola, in questo preciso momento? O hai deciso di mandarmi in qualche collegio dall'altra parte del mondo?" chiese sarcasticamente Greer.

La donna alzò gli occhi al cielo, scuotendo la testa.

"No, Greer. Sono qui solo per chiedere una cosa a Brenna. Puoi lasciarci da sole, per favore?"

"Assolutamente no. Qualunque cosa tu voglia chiederle, puoi farlo tranquillamente con me presente."

Pamela sospirò, sistemandosi la borsa sulla spalla.

"Ok, come vuoi. Volevo che fosse una sorpresa, ma vedo che non sarà possibile" disse, voltandosi verso l'altra ragazza, "Brenna, vorresti venire a cena a casa nostra stasera?"

Entrambe le ragazze rimasero a bocca aperta.

Prima che Brenna potesse rispondere, Greer la anticipò.

"Scusa, non credo di aver capito bene."

Pamela la guardò con un piccolo sorriso.

"Hai capito benissimo. E' solo una cena, dopotutto. Vorrei provare a vedere le cose da una nuova prospettiva, se Brenna me ne darà la possibilità, ovviamente."

"C-certo" balbettò Brenna, annuendo.

"Perfetto. Ceniamo alle 7 in punto, quindi non presentarti tardi, per favore" disse Pamela, prima di salutare le ragazze, andandosene.

Chiaramente stupita, Greer si voltò verso la sua ragazza.

"Ok, forse sono un po' fissata con Orphan Black ultimamente, ma quella persona era un clone di mia madre o cosa? Perché non riesco a credere che fosse lei."

Brenna scosse la testa, sorridendo.

Ricambiando il sorriso, Greer la baciò, sollevata. Si incamminarono quindi verso l'entrata dell'edificio, mano nella mano, entrambe finalmente prive del peso che le stava buttando giù negli ultimi mesi. Potevano ricominciare a respirare.

Potevano contare su un nuovo inizio.


End file.
